Chainsaws have been known as a cutter for cutting or pruning trees, bamboos and the like (for instance, see Patent Document 1).
A chainsaw described in Patent Document 1 includes: a saw chain; a body case accommodating an engine for driving the saw chain; and a handle held by an operator. The body case also accommodates a fuel tank, a cooling fan, an oil tank, a muffler and the like as well as the engine.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-10-52801